Breakdown
by Sia86
Summary: Lion'O's thoughts after the episode Between Brothers *Spoilers!* Please Read and Review!


Breakdown

Everything, you've taken everything  
>Everything, I've taken everything<br>Who wins?  
>You?<br>Me?  
>Who's taken everything from whom?<p>

And you, my brother say I've taken everything? You think everyone loves me? No they wanted you to be king not me. No, 'cause I was the weird one, the weak one, the one that shouldn't be king. Even Grune said he wished you were his son, but he wound up to be the traitor. The traitor loves you like his son. How does that feel, brother?

I forgave you, I looked up to you and there you are kissing her. How could you? You knew I loved her! Out of everything you couldn't let me have the one thing that wasn't passed down to me?

We've been through a lot, we've fought but that's what brothers do. But that doesn't excuse for anything. I don't care that you're older, that you've had military arts training or that you were loved more by the people and father. The blade chose me and you couldn't stand to see your younger brother surpass you, could you?

"You took everything! You took her!" you yelled, like if I you were innocent in the whole deal. No it wasn't enough to be the favorite, the most loved or the one I looked up to. No, you had to have the girl too. I took everything, yeah right.

How would you have felt if you believed in something and I told you it was stupid? Like you did when I believed in technology, the only one who did. And what do we fight against? Technology, guns, weapons the things you called stupid and myths! Even though you're not a lion, you're more like father than; thinking I'm not ready to be the next ruler of Thundera.

You say I don't deserve to hold the blade, that's not what you said when you, Cheetara and Jaga made me the new ruler of Thundera. You may have mastered military arts, but you didn't learn sight beyond sight. You didn't fight against the Duelist and return all the swords to their rightful owners. You didn't make the Drifter have the spirit to build swords and spar again, like he used to.

If I had let you tell me not to release the lizards, we would still be rotting in a cell. If I gave up on technology because it was 'stupid', we would've died with the rest of Thundera.

When we were kids, I saw you as the kind of guy I wanna grow up to be. Every time we sparred I wanted to beat you to make you proud of your litle brother. I always followed you, like the time at the forbidden ruins, but it was a mistake now that I've seen what you did. You easily leaped across the branch then you dared me, obviously I took the dare and I walked across or at least tried to. Then you thought it would be funny to move the branch, but I remained standing. That was until the branch broke and I fell in. I was scared and called you to help, but did you? No, you just ran. But now I know that it wasn't an accident, you broke it.

I put up with all your crap and all your glory and you do this. Why? How? She was mine! But no, there you were holding her and kissing her, the things I'll never do with her. I don't know if you love her or not, but if you did it just to hurt me I'll kill you and your very name will be venom. I bet if father were here he would be congratulating you, saying "Tygra, you got yourself a beautiful woman" and I would be in your shadow again.

We may be brothers, but we're not blood, I might've forgiven you in the past for all the crap you pulled but I'm not gonna forgive you for taking the one thing I love.

* * *

><p>My eyes have adjusted to dark<br>And so has my heart  
>The weight of the world has covered me<br>I'm in over my head  
>Am I living or dead<br>Can anyone hear me calling out  
>I'm calling out<p>

I'm finally breaking  
>So where are you now<br>It's been such a long time  
>That I've tried to live without<br>I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe  
>So reach down and pull me up, pull me out<br>Before I am buried beneath

I built this house on the shore  
>All I wanted was more<br>Then I felt the sand start shifting  
>I saw the cracks in the walls<br>I painted over them all  
>I tried my best to just ignore<br>I can't ignore

I thought I was climbing out  
>But it's dragging me down<br>What's hidden here with me  
>Thought I was alone<br>But it pulls me deeper now  
>I can't escape<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I saw "Between Brothers" and got this idea, I would be pissed if I were Lion'O wouldn't any one else?LOL


End file.
